1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinal implant that is implanted in a spine to hold a fixing rod for fixing a plurality of vertebrae to each other, and a spine fixation device that is provided with the spinal implant.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a spine fixation device that is provided with a spinal implant configured to hold a fixing rod for fixing a plurality of vertebrae to each other, and an extender configured to guide the fixing rod to the spinal implant is known. With this spine fixation device, a plurality of implants are respectively implanted in the vertebrae, and then the fixing rod is inserted into slits in the implants using the extender and is fixed by setscrews. Accordingly, the plurality of vertebrae can be fixed to each other.
As the above-described spinal implant, JP 2009-540879A discloses, in FIGS. 1A and 1B, and the like thereof, a spinal screw assembly (100) (spinal implant) that includes a pedicle screw (102) and a body member (104) that is attached to a head part (105) of the pedicle screw (102). The body member (104) includes a tower portion (106), and a base body (108) to which the head part (105) of the pedicle screw (102) is attached. The body member (104) has a slot (130) into which a fixation rod (202) is inserted and that is formed to span from the base body (108) to the tower portion (106). The tower portion (106) is formed in a relatively elongated shape so as to be able to guide the fixation rod to the base body (108) externally from an incision in a patient. A break zone (110) for removing the tower portion (106) from the base body (108) is formed between the tower portion (106) and the base body (108).
Furthermore, JP 2011-500267A discloses a system (spine fixation device) that includes a screw implant (120) (spinal implant) and a screw extender device (100) (extender) that is engaged with the screw implant (120) (see FIGS. 1A and 1B, and the like of the patent document). In this system, a fixing rod is guided to the implant (120) by a channel (112) formed in the extender device (100). Then, the device (100) is removed from the implant (120) by a remover tool (800).